You and I
by Sora Yasu9a
Summary: Rukia adalah gadis yang terkenal dan dielu-elukan oleh banya orang. Tapi dia tidak menyukai itu. dan akhirnya dia mempunyai ide untuk berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang belum begitu dikenalnya. Summary jelek langsung baca aja. FINAL CHAP RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Hay... Hay... Hay...

Ketemu lagi dengan saya sang Author Gaje.. hehehe

Entah dari mana saya dapat ilham untuk buat Fic kayak gini, di sela-sela Ujian Sekolah saya mencoba untuk membuat Fic yang gaje ini. Okeh langsung aja Cekidot^^

Pairing : Rukia X Ichigo

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! gagagagaga

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship *Jujur saya bingung nentuin Genre, so readers kira-kira sendiri aja yaa*

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), AU dan sejenisnya

HAPPY READING

Mentari bersinar dengan cerah, awan saling berarak sesuai arah angin yang membawanya. Menandakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk bermain di luar rumah.

"Rukia!" panggil laki-laki dengan rambut coklat kepada seorang gadis yang sedang melamun di depan rumah.

"Ada apa Keigo?" tanya gadis bermata amethys itu.

"Main yuk," ucap Keigo dengan senyum gaje.

"Ehm, boleh juga. Pas banget aku lagi bosen nih," katanya sambil melangkah ke arah Keigo.

"Bagaimana kalo kita main di lapangan? Sepertinya di sana sedang ada permainan bola,"

"Pasti ramai ya?" tanya Rukia dengan nada lemas.

"Tentu saja ramai!" kata Keigo semangat.

'Ach, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai keramaian yang ada di tempat tinggalku ini. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa orang-orang di sekitar rumahku bersikap berlebihan kepadaku. Apakah karena aku seorang Kuchiki? Ya mungkin saja, Tousanku, Byakuya Kuchiki adalah seorang pemilik Kuchiki corp yang merupakan salah perusahaan berpengaruh dalam berkembangan ekonomi Jepang. selain itu Okaasanku Hisana Kuchiki adalah pemilik resto yang banyak dikunjungi oleh wisatawan asing dan orang penting. Tunggu mungkin sifat sopanku yang memang diturunkan dari keluarga Kuchiki dan prestasiku juga membuat mereka seperti itu.' Batin Rukia yang kemudian terbuyarkan oleh sebuah panggilan.

"Nona Rukia~~," panggil seorang ibu-ibu dari balik pagar rumahnya.

"Wah, nona Rukia memakai pakaian biasa tetap terlihat cantik ya," puji ibu yang lain.

"Silahkan mampir sebentar di rumah saya nona Rukia," ajak Ibu yang lain.

"Jadikan saya mertua Anda Rukia-san~," ucap Ibu yang lain lagi.

"Jangan! Aku saja ya Nona Rukia," kata Ibu yang lain dan akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran antara ibu-ibu itu.

"Ehm, sepertinya saya harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih semuanya," ucap Rukia dengan senyuman. Yang alhasil membuat ibu-ibu itu berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaa, Kawaii~~," teriak mereka serentak.

'Hei hei bukankah itu terlalu menakutkan bagi segerombolan ibu-ibu?' pikir Rukia

"Keigo ayo cepet jalan," kata Rukia sambil menarik lengan Keigo.

"Hahaha, kau hebat Rukia bisa membuat ibu-ibu itu menjadi histeris, kau pake pelet apa? Bisa bagi padaku untuk membuat para gadis-gadis mendekat padaku?" jahil Keigo.

"Itu menakutkan Keigo! Kau tahu setiap aku keluar rumah aku pasti diganggu oleh oleh ibu-ibu, selain itu-"

"Waaah, kak Rukia! Main bareng yuk," ajak seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna pink.

"Ah, maaf Yachiru. Kak Rukia sedang ada tugas dengan kak Keigo. Jadi Yachiru bermain dengan yang lain saja yah," ucap Rukia sambil mengusap kepala gadis kecil yang dipanggil Yachiru itu.

"Dasar kak Keigo!" ucap Yachiru sambil memukul perut Keigo.

"Aduh! Kau apa-apaan gadis kecil! Sakit tahu!" geram Keigo yang membuat Yachiru lari.

"Haha, malangnya nasibmu Keigo~~," ejek Rukia.

"Ohya, tadi kamu mau bilang apa? Kayaknya kepotong deh," kata Keigo sambil melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

"Ehm... Ohya, selain itu anak-anak cowok di sini juga berlebihan kalo ketemu a-,"

"Kak Rukia! Main bola bareng yuk," ajak anak cowok yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba berada di depan Rukia dan menarik tangannya untuk ikut bersama.

"Hei Hei, tunggu dulu. Keigooo," panggil Rukia yang sudah ditarik oleh anak-anak cowok untuk ke lapangan. Bukankah itu bagus, karena tujuan Rukia adalah memang ke lapangan. Dan itu akan mempercepat perjalanannya.

Sesampainya di lapangan Rukia langsung diajak lempar tangkap bola. Dan Rukia mengikuti permainan yang kekanakan tersebut dengan wajah lemas.

"Teman, sepertinya kak Rukia capek. Cepat belikan minum dan kipasi dia!" perintah salah satu anak cowok yang langsung membuat Rukia tegap.

"Tidak perlu, kakak hanya perlu istirahat. Kalian bisa bermain sendiri dulu kan?" ucap Rukia manis.

"Huwaaa, memang benar kata Ibuku, kak Rukia kalo senyum manis banget," kata salah anak cowok sarkatis. Dan berhasil membuat Rukia mrinding mendadak.

'Ternyata Ibu-ibu itu juga menghasut anak-anaknya!' batin Rukia.

"Ohya kak Rukia, sebelum kakak istirahat. Kita ambil foto bareng ya?" ajak salah satu anak cowok itu.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Yeeey, kak Rukia mau, teman-teman cepet kesini kak Rukia ingin foto sama kita," ajak anak tersebut kepada teman-temannya. Dan Rukia hanya bingung, bukankah mereka yang mengajak Rukia berfoto?

^*S*O*R*A*^

"Keigo, kamu enak banget cuma duduk di situ, temani anak-anak itu bermain sana," Kata Rukia menghampiri Keigo yang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Ah, males banget. Mereka kan sukanya sama kamu. Mending kamu aja yang nemani main," jawab Keigo males sambil ngliatin ke arah lapangan yang sedang ada latihan bola para murid SMA.

"Hei, kamu kan cowok. Ajari mereka agar benar dalam bermain bola. Cepat sana," ucap Rukia sambil mendorong punggung Keigo.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengajari yang aneh-aneh pada mereka," kata Keigo sambil berlalu.

"Terserah kau saja laah," ucap Rukia kemudian duduk di pinngir lapangan sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berlatih.

"Bukankah itu si jeruk, ternyata dia juga bisa punya teman," gumam Rukia.

"Kak Keigo..." teriak anak cowok yang membuat Rukia kaget dan langsung menghampiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia bingung yang melihat Keigo terkapar di tanah.

"Dia terkena bola dari kakak itu," tunjuk anak cowok tersebut ke arah laki-laki SMA yang sedang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Dasar cowok lemah! Terkena dikit aja langsung pingsan," ucap laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah si Jeruk alias Ichigo.

"Hei, kau harus tanggung jawab jeruk!" bentak Rukia yang melihat Ichigo hanya mengambil bola dan ingin pergi begitu saja.

"Kau! Beraninya memanggilku seperti itu!" kata Ichigo sambil memelototi Rukia. Namun tiba-tiba dia sadar.

"Tunggu, kau Rukia Kuchiki kan?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa I-chi-go-Ku-ro-sa-ki,?" katanya sambil memberikan penekanan pada setiap suku kata nama Ichigo.

'Dia tahu namaku?' batin Ichigo sedikit senang(?)

"Ck, kalo begitu aku akan membawanya ke rumahku untuk ku obati. Tapi ini karena kau!" katanya sambil menunjuk Rukia.

"Hah? Aku? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

'Astaga, wajah bingung apa itu? Kenapa terlihat begitu manis.' Batin Ichigo yang melihat wajah bingung Rukia.

"Tentu saja karena kau terkenal di sekolah, dan aku tidak mau namaku terpampang di majalah sekolah hanya karena teman anehmu ini,"

"Oooooh," Rukia hanya ber'oh' ria. Kemudian Ichigo menghampiri teman-temanya untuk ijin mengantarkan Keigo.

^*S*O*R*A*^

Ichigo mengakat Keigo bagaikan kantong berisi manusia yang akan dibuang ke sungai di bahunya.

"Hei jeruk, kau tidak berat mengangkatnya seperti itu?" tanya Rukia yang berada di samping Ichigo. Kenapa Rukia ikut? Tentu saja karena dia khawatir dengan temannya yang malang itu.

"Aku kan laki-laki sejati. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan jeruk! Aku punya nama tahu! Panggil aku I-chi-go," ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

"Hehe, ternyata kau lucu juga," senyum Rukia. Dan hal ini membuat Ichigo berdebar.

'Apa-apaan debaran ini? Kenapa, aku berdebar seperti ini hanya karena melihat senyumnya?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang melihat Ichigo diam.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat.

"Kukira kau tertidur hehe," canda Rukia.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hei boleh aku bertanya padamu?" ucap Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, selama itu tidak menyangkut yang aneh-aneh," jawab Rukia.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Ichigo yang sepertinya dari tadi penasaran.

"Sepertinya hampir semua sekolah mengenalmu Ichigo. Kau..." ucapan Rukia terputus.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Ichigo memandang Rukia, yang nampak bingung untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau terkenal karena kenakalanmu, kata orang-orang kau suka berkelahi. Tetanggaku juga banyak yang mengetahui itu, mereka takut melihatmu," kata Rukia lirih.

"Dan kau percaya?" tanya Ichigo takut-takut.

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu. Ohya dan bagaimana kau tahu namaku Ichigo?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Hn? Tentu saja karena namamu sering tertempel di setiap sudut sekolah, dan itu membuatku gila," kata Ichigo dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hahaha, apakah aku begitu terkenal di sekolah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"IYA!" jawab Rukia semangat.

"Dasar narsis," ejek Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Menurutku kau tidak terlihat menakutkan Ichigo," ucap Rukia sambil memandang Ichigo.

"Hanya saja kerutan di dahimu membuat orang-orang kabur, haha," tawa Rukia.

^*S*O*R*A*^

"Kita sampai," kata Ichigo di depan sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Ichigo.

"Sepi sekali, di mana keluargamu?" tanya Rukia ketika memasuki rumah Ichigo.

"Mereka semua sedang pergi," jawab Ichigo sambil meletakkan Keigo di sofa rumahnya. Dan mulai mengambil obat-obatan di sebuah ruangan.

"Kau punya banyak obat,"

"Itu karena Otousanku adalah dokter," kata Ichigo sambil membersihkan luka Keigo.

"Waaah hebat, tidak seperti anaknya ya?" ejek Rukia. Yang kemudian mendapat deathglare dari Ichigo.

Rukia hanya melihat Ichigo yang cekatan dalam mengobati Keigo.

'Dia keren sekali bisa terampil dalam mengobati orang. Apa karena dia sering terluka ketika berkelahi? Ah, tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang seperti itu. Tapi, mengapa orang-orang takut padanya? Tunggu! Orang takut padanya berarti dia jarang didekati oleh orang kan? Itu berarti dunianya tidak berisik? Dia tidak dipanggil-panggil oleh orang-orang? Ah, aku punya ide!' batin Rukia sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang heran melihat tingkah Rukia yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia.

"Hn" jawab Ichigo yang masih mengobati Keigo.

"JADILAH PACARKU!"

TBC

Bagaimana readers? Anehkah? Gaje? Tentu saja!

Maaf chap ini pendek, karena memang sengaja. Ini cuma ada dua chap. Tapi saya tidak tahu chap yang kedua bakal di update kapan. Karena saya sedang sibuk dengan Ujian-ujian. Fic ini hanya untuk selingan di malam Minggu, istirahat bentar dari rutinitas ujian. Jika di respon dengan baik, saya akan berusaha untuk meng-update chap kedua. Okeh jadi bolehkah saya minta Review Anda semua? Review Anda adalah Semangat bagi saya! Arigatou…

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Hay... Hay... Hay...

Ketemu lagi dengan saya sang Author Gaje.. hehehe

Entah dari mana saya dapat ilham untuk buat Fic kayak gini, di sela-sela Ujian Sekolah saya mencoba untuk membuat Fic yang gaje ini. Okeh langsung aja Cekidot^^

Pairing : Rukia X Ichigo

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! gagagagaga

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship *Jujur saya bingung nentuin Genre, so readers kira-kira sendiri aja yaa*

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), AU dan sejenisnya

HAPPY READING

"JADILAH PACARKU!" ucap Rukia mantap sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Hah?" bingung Ichigo yang kemudian menolehkan kepalanya memandang Rukia. Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hahahaha, kau ini pintar sekali membuat orang bingung," sambung Ichigo.

"Ini serius Ichigo!" kata Rukia dengan wajah seriusnya.

'Dia ini apa-apain sih! Perempuan melamar(?) seorang laki-laki? Oh jangan katakan dia sudah tidak laku, jadi dia menembak laki-laki duluan? Tapi dia kan terkenal, tidak mungkin kan kalau tidak laku? Terus mengapa dia menembakku? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah terpikat oleh karismaku pada pandangan pertama? Tapi.. ia pasti sedang berakting untuk acara pementasan beberapa hari lagi!' pikir Ichigo.

"Ichigo, bagaimana?" tanya Rukia yang dari tadi hanya meilhat Ichigo diam.

"Eeehm... Tidak, eh tapi Iya tapi aku tidak mau.., tapi aku.." jawab Ichigo plin-plan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Ah, kau ini tidak cekatan. Hanya menjawab Iya atau Tidak apa susahnya sih?" cemberut Rukia yang kemudian melangkah keluar rumah Ichigo.

'Kau ini bodoh sekali Ichigo! Gadis secantik itu kau tolak? Jadi tipemu itu seperti apa? Yumichika-kah? Selain dia siapa lagi yang mau jadi pacarmu? Reeputasimu kan buruk! Cepat kejar dia, belum jauh tuh!'Ichigo's Devil berkata di samping kiri Ichigo.

'Mungkin untuk kali ini saya setuju dengan dia *nunjuk Ichigo 'sDevil*, dia gadis yang cantik dan ini adalah kesempatan tuan untuk memperbaiki reputasi jelek tuan dimata orang-orang,' kata Ichigo's Angel di sebelah kanan Ichigo.

"Benar juga!" kemudian Ichigo langsung berlari keluar. Untuk mengatakan pada Rukia. Ketika sampai di depan rumah. Dia tidak mendapati Rukia, dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri jalan, tapi Rukia tidak ada.

"Apakah kesempatanku sudah hilang?" tunduk Ichigo di pinggir jalan.

"Hei jeruk, kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju Ichigo.

"Rukia?" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku habis membeli yogurt, di warung sebelah sana. Habisnya aku haus dan kau tidak menyediakan minuman untukku," kata Rukia santai sambil meminum yogurt yang berkemasan kotak itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Ichigo memeluknya.

"Aku.. Aku.. Mau jadi pacarmu Rukia," ucap Ichigo yang sedang memeluk Rukia. Dan sontak membulatkan mata Rukia, namun beberapa saat kemudian terlihatlah senyuman Rukia. Ichigo yang baru sadar akan kelakuannya langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomen, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa Ichigo," ucap Rukia yang tahu maksud Ichigo.

"Jadi, sekarang kita berpacaran?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Begitulah," kata Rukia yang masih asyik minum yogurtnya. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sedang meminum yogurt berniat jahil dengan mengambilnya. Dan kemudian meminumnya dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Hei! Kembalikan Ichigo! Kau kan bisa membelinya sendiri," kesal Rukia.

"Tunggu, bukankah tadi berarti aku dan Ichigo melakukan indirect kiss? Huwaa Ichigo kembalikan," sambung Rukia yang kemudian berlari mengejar Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau beli yogurt rasa apa sih? Ketika aku minum seperti ada rasa strawberry, tapi lama-lama jadi rasa jeruk. Hebat sekali! Kapan-kapan aku ingin membeli yang rasa jeruk dan anggur ah," ucap Ichigo seperti anak kecil.

"Strawberry?" gumam Rukia. Kemudian dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan ternyata.

'Strawberry adalah rasa lipsglossku!' batin Rukia.

*S*O*R*A*

"Temanmu lama sekali sih bangunnya, ini sudah pukul 2 siang," kesal Ichigo yang sedang duduk bersama Rukia di depan rumahnya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi," kata Rukia santai.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran yang melihat dari tadi Rukia memegang Handphone flipnya.

"Game,"

"Pinjam," Ichigo langsung saja merebutnya dan kemudian mengetik-mengetik sesuatu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan!," pinta Rukia yang tidak dapat menjangkau tinggi HP-nya karena Ichigo mengangkatnya dengan tinggi. Kemudian Rukia tersandung dan wajahnya menempel pada dada bidang Ichigo, dan Ichigo langsung reflek memeluk Rukia. Ichigo menatap Rukia, mata mereka saling bertemu. Ichigo tiba-tiba mendekatkan kepalanya, sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi... yak...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Keigo tiba-tiba muncul. Sontak mereka berdua kaget dan langsung menjauhkan diri.

"Tidak ada," ucap Rukia agak gugup.

"Hei, kau kan Ichigo si biang onar itu? Jadi ini rumahmu? Rukia ayo cepat pulang," ajak Keigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Tunggu Keigo, tapi kau kan harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah merawatmu," kata Rukia menahan.

"Tapi...," ucap Keigo bingung yang kemudian malah pergi.

"Ck, dasar Keigo. Ichigo maafkan Keigo ya, dia kadang-kadang memang seperti itu. Terima kasih sudah merawatnya," ucap Rukia tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau yang meminta maaf, harusnya dia kan yang meminta maaf. Ya sama-sama. Ohya, sepertinya aku sering melihat temanmu itu di lapangan sepak bola," kata Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak begitu tahu kegiatannya di sekolah. Baiklah aku pamai dulu, sampai jumpa di sekolah. Jaa nee," ucap Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu," cegah Ichigo yang kemudian menarik tangan Rukia dan kemudian mencium pipi Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," tanya Rukia dengan wajah bersemu.

"Menciummu, kita kan sudah berpacaran," ucap Ichigo enteng.

"Haah," desah Rukia dengan memutar bola matanya. Dan kali ini Rukia benar-benar pergi dari rumah Ichigo.

'Tidakkah Ichigo terlalu agresif? Dia sudah memeluk dan menciumku. Padahal belum ada satu hari kami berpacaran. Apakah Ichigo benar-benar menyukaiku? Dan apakah aku menyukainya? Jujur aku memang tidak keberatan ketika Ichigo memelukku. Tapi, Tidak-tidak aku tidak boleh menyukainya, aku kan hanya memanfaatkannya,'pikir Rukia untuk menhilangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menghinggapinya.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ichigo?" tanya Keigo ketika di perjalanan pulang.

"Sudah, kau itu gimana sih? Tidak sopan tahu! Bahasamu tadi juga kasar," ketus Rukia.

"Syukurlah. He? Benarkah? Terlalu kasarkah?" tanya Keigo yang malah ketakutan.

"Ya. Kasar se-ka-li. Tapi, mengapa kau jadi berubah gini?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Eeehm, sebenarnya aku suka Ichigo. Tadi aku reflek aja waktu tahu itu rumahnya," jawab Keigo malu-malu yang membuat Rukia ingin muntah mendadak.

"Kau suka Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Sssstt, jangan keras-keras. Lebih tepatnya aku kagum padanya. Menurutku dia itu keren banget waktu main bola, waaah Ichigo~~," ucap Keigo dengan mata yang berbinar.

'Hmmm sekarang aku tahu, mengapa dia sering ke lapangan sepak bola,' pikir Rukia.

*S*O*R*A*

Malam Hari~~

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Eh, nomor siapa ini?" kata Rukia ketika melihat pesan yang tidak tahu dari siapa.

_**Kau sedang apa? Belajarkah?**_

Dan Rukia dengan cekatan membalasnya.

_**Kau siapa?**_

_**Kau jahat sekali tidak tahu nomorku T^T**_

_**Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengoleksi nomor-nomor orang di seluruh dunia. Jadi cepat katakan siapa kau?**_

_**Baik-baik aku adalah pria tertampan yang hari ini kau temui**_

_**Tousanku? Tidak mungkin kan? Jadi cepat katakan siapa kau!**_

_**Hehehe ini aku Ichigo hime~~**_

_**Tahu dari mana nomorku?**_

_**Kau tahu? Aku berkeliling dunia untuk mencari nomormu ^^**_

_**Hahaha jarak rumahmu dan rumahku kan tidak begitu jauh hanya 3 km, mengapa kau harus berkeliling dunia?**_

_**Karena, aku ingin sebuah perjuangan hehe**_

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu jam Rukia dan Ichigo saling membalas pesan.

_**Ichigo, aku ingin belajar. Sudah dulu ya. Dan kau juga sebaiknya belajar! Sampai bertemu di sekolah ^^**_

_**Baiklah, aku akan belajar :-***_

Dan akhirnya pesanpun berakhir. Rukia segera menuju meja belajarnya. Dan membuka buku pelajaran untuk esok hari.

"Mengapa aku tadi merasa nyaman ketika ber-sms dengan Ichigo. Padahal biasanya aku paling malas ketika ada orang yang sms teralalu banyak. Aahh ada denganmu Rukia..." pekik Rukia.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam WK*Waktu Karakura*. Rukia sudah mulai mengantuk, dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ketika sudah akan memejamkan matanya. Handphone bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk.

"Ichigo," bacanya pada layar Handphone.

_**Kau pasti sudah ingin tidur. Selamat tidur dan mimpikan aku^^**_

"Balas tidak ya? Kalau tidak dibalas, Ichigo mungkin saja menunggu tapi kalau dibalas.. balas saja lah," kata Rukia yang kemudian mengetik balasannya.

_**Iya, selamat tidur ^^**_

*S*O*R*A*

Pagi yang cerah, mengawali hari ini. Rukia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan pakaian yang rapi dan rambut terurai Rukia mulai berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Rukia, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Hisana sang Okaasan yang sedang duduk di ruang makan bersama Byakuya.

"Sudah, maaf Rukia duluan, habisnya Otousan dan Okaasan lama." Jawab Rukia sembari menghampiri Hisana dan Byakuya untuk berpamitan.

"Kira sudah ada depan untuk mengantarmu," ucap Byakuya.

"Arigatou Otousan,"

Drrrt Drrt Handphone Rukia tiba-tiba berbunyi.

_**Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu**_

"Apa?" teriak Rukia.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Hisana yang melihat anaknya berteriak.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku tidak perlu diantar Kira, aku berangkat dengan temanku," ucap Rukia sambil sedikit berlari.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, temanku baik,"

*S*O*R*A*

"Ichigo, kenapa tidak sms dulu sih?" tanya Rukia ketika sudah bertemu Ichigo di depan rumahnya, meskipun tidak pas di depan sih.

"Kejutan," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Huh, bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau kan Kuchiki, itu membuatku gampang untuk mencari rumahmu. Ayo cepat naik," ajak Ichigo yang mengendarai motor sport warna hitamnya.

Dengan kecepatan sedang, sebenarnya ini bukan kebiasaan Ichigo yang mengendarai dengan kecepatan sedang biasanya dia akan berangkat dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tapi sepertinya mulai hari ini dia akan membiasakan berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ichigo, sampai sini saja mengantarnya,"perintah Rukia ketika berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari sekolahnya.

"Kenapa? Kan sebentar lagi kita sampai," tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Eeehm, tidak apa-apa. Aku biasa diantar Kira sampai di sini," jawab Rukia yang sepertinya mencari-cari alasan.

"Siapa Kira?" tanya Ichigo.

"Supirku,"

"Tapi sekarang kau kan sedang denganku, jadi aku harus mengantarmu sampai sekolah,"

"Tidak perlu, sudah sana kau pergi dulu," katanya sambil mendorong motor Ichigo agar cepat menjauh.

"Tapi..."

"Ohya, kau tidak perlu menungguku di depan gerbang, langsung masuk saja," kata Rukia menambahi.

"Hm, terserah kau sajalah," kata Ichigo akhirnya dan mulai mengendarai motornya.

'Rukia kenapa sih, dia jadi aneh begitu,' batin Ichigo.

"Haaaah, gomen Ichigo. Aku tidak mau anak-anak sekolah melihatku denganmu," ucap Rukia sambil berjalan menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, Rukia sudah disambut sapaan dari beberapa temannya.

"Ohayo Rukia-san,"

"Ohayo," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa Rukia sadari sepasang mata sedang mmperhatikannya dari kelas di lantai dua.

Ketika di kelas,Rukia langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya. Dan beberapa teman perempuan langsung berkumpul menuju Rukia.

"Rukia-san, kau tahu? Sepertinya aku tadi melihatmu membonceng Ichigo," kata Momo teman Rukia yang bercepol itu. Dan berhasil membuat Rukia berdebar.

"Ah, kau pasti salah liat Momo, Rukia tidak mungkin mengenal Ichigo yang terkenal nakal itu. Iya kan Rukia?" tanya Riruka memastikan.

"..." Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Tapi, sebenarnya Ichigo itu baik loh. Dia jadi seperti itu hanya karena satu kasus, yang benar-benar merugikan baginya," kata Tatsuki membela.

"Benarkah?" tanya Orihime.

"Iya, dulu ketika Ichigo kelas X dia bertemu dengan segerombolan anak di depan sekolah. Gerombolan anak tersebut yang pertama kali mengejek Ichigo. Aku melihatnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Ichigo melayangkan tinjunya dan terjadilah perkelahian, sejak saat itu Ichigo dijauhi teman-temannya. Tapi masih ada beberapa kok yang mau berteman dengan Ichigo, seperti Renji, Grimmjow, Chad, Ishida, Kokuto, Kaien, Hisagi. Sepertinya mereka yang tahu kebenaran kejadian itu," cerita Tatsuki.

"Oooh," ucap mereka serempak.

*S*O*R*A*

Jam Istirahat~~

"Rukia!" panggil seseorang yang berada di depan kelas Rukia.

"Ichigo?" heran seisi kelas. Rukia yang mengetahui kebingungan teman-teman sekelasnya, langsung keluar dan mengajak Ichigo mengikutinya. Dan ternyata mereka menuju ke atap sekolah.

"Ichigo, kau tidak perlu bertemu denganku di sekolah," kata Rukia yang membelakangi Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung dan mulai mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"..." Rukia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hahaha, apa kau malu jika teman-temanmu tahu hubungan kita?" jahil Ichigo.

"Iya," jawab Rukia sambil menunduk. Dia tidak sanggup menatap Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyembunyikannya. Tapi jika aku ingin bertemu kau bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo seperti anak kecil.

"Sepulang sekolah kan bisa," kata Rukia.

"Tapi jika aku ingin di sekolah?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum jahil.

"Ichigo..." kata Rukia sambil cemberut.

"Hahaha, baiklah my princess," kata Ichigo sambil mengusap puncak kepala Rukia.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ternyata dibalik pintu sudah ada seseorang berambut biru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan dia hanya menunjukkan senyuman.

*S*O*R*A*

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Ichigo CS akan berkumpul dulu di parkiran. Entah author tidak tahu apa enaknya berkumpul diparkiran. Mereka sering ngobrol dan bercanda bersama. Disela-sela perbincangan mereka Grimmjow bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau hebat sekali ya. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan 'dia'?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Maksudmu apa Grimm?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Teman-teman, kalian tahu? Ichigo sedang berpacaran dengan Rukia," kata Grimmjow sambil terseyum jahil.

"Wah, benarkah itu Ichigo? Rukia sang Kuchiki?" tanya Renji antusias.

"Waaaah, ternyata aku keduluan," ucap Kaien.

"Hei, kau mengincar Rukia?" tanya Hisagi.

"Hehehe, siapa sih yang tidak menyukai Kuchiki itu," terang Kaien.

"Heem, benar-benar," ucap mereka serempak.

"Jadi, bagaimana Ichigo?" tanya Kokuto melanjutkan perbincangan.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya hubunganmu dengan Rukia," kata Kokuto.

"Hm, begitulah," kata Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kau yang nembak? Kapan?" tanya Renji.

"Dia yang menembakku," kata Ichigo.

"Haaaah?" bingung semua.

"Ck, menurutku seorang perempuan yang menembak laki-laki duluan, dia pasti punya maksud tertentu," kata Ishida sok detektif.

"Hm, itu benar Ichigo. Tidak mungkin kan seorang Kuchiki sepertinya melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau tidak merasa bingung?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ah, aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu," kata Ichigo polos.

"Jangan-jangan dia hanya memanfaatkanmu Ichigo," kata Grimmjow yang dibarengi dengan anggukan teman-temannya.

"Memanfaatkan?" gumam Ichigo.

TBC

YeY \(^^)/ Besok libur! Meskipun hanya satu hari, saya sempatkan untuk melanjutkan Fic ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak sesuai keinginan Anda.

Huwaaaaa, gomen readers. Saya tidak memenuhi janji untuk 2 chap. Sepertinya ini akan lebih satu chap. Entah mengapa di chap ini yang ada dipikiran saya, saya masukin begitu saja.

Balesan Review

Keiko Eni Naomi : Hehe, Rukia emang saya buat blak-blakan. Arigatou udah review. Ini dah up date, review lagi yaaa ^^

: Arigatou udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi yaa ^^

aeni hibiki : salam kenal juga aeni-san. Arigatou udah review. Ini dah up date, jangan lupa review lagi yaAa ^^

: Arigatou udah review, ini dah up date Widya-san. Jangan lupa review lagi^^

Hikary Cresenti Ravenia : Yeps, amin (mm) Arigatou udah review. Ini dah up date. Jangan lupa review lagi^^

Jadi masihkan Anda mau mereview Fic saya lagi. Review please~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hay... Hay... Hay...

Ketemu lagi dengan saya sang Author Gaje.. hehehe

Entah dari mana saya dapat ilham untuk buat Fic kayak gini, di sela-sela kesibukan saya sebagai siswa akhir tahun saya mencoba untuk membuat Fic yang gaje ini. Okeh langsung aja Cekidot^^

Pairing : Rukia X Ichigo

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kang Tite Kubo bukan punya saya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BLEACH ada di genggaman saya! gagagagaga

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship *Jujur saya bingung nentuin Genre, so readers kira-kira sendiri aja yaa*

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo (s), AU dan sejenisnya

HAPPY READING

"Memanfaatkan, memanfaatkan, memanfaatkan," ucap Ichigo yang berada di kamarnya. Kata-kata dari temannya Grimmjow, terus saja menghantuinya.

"Mengapa aku tidak pernah berfikir macam-macam mengenai hubunganku dengan Rukia ya? Aku juga tidak merasa aneh, ketika Rukia mengatakan ingin menjadi pacarku. Kukira jika seseorang menginginkan seseorang untuk menjadi pacarnya, dia pasti benar-benar mencintainya kan? Dan orang yang menjadi pacarnya juga pasti mencintainya. Eh, tunggu. Berarti aku juga mencintai Rukia donk. Aaah aku belum tahu perasaanku! Aku hanya berfikir Rukia bisa memperbaiki reputasi burukku. Jadi... aku yang memanfaatkan Rukia?" kata Ichigo kebingungan sendiri dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba...

**Drrt... Drrrt...**

Handphone Ichigo bergetar menandakan ada sms yang masuk.

"Rukia," baca Ichigo pada layar Handphone.

_**Ichigo, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kau ke rumahku sekarang ya ^^**_

Ichigo dengan cekatan membalas sms Rukia-nya itu.

_**Ya, tunggu aku dalam waktu 1 menit ^^**_

_**Hahaha kau bercanda!**_

Ichigo yang melihat balasan dari Rukia hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengambil jaket hitam yang tersampir di kursi. Dan dengan sedikit berlari dia menuruni tangga.

"Onii-chan mau kemana?" tanya adik Ichigo yang berambut agak pirang itu.

"Eehm, ingin jalan-jalan. " jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju motor sportnya.

Beberapa menit setelah melalui beberapa jalan beberapa gang dan beberapa rumah akhirnya sampailah Ichigo di rumah sang Kuchiki. Ternyata Rukia sudah menunggu di depan rumah dengan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki putihnya. Dan juga t-shirt warna putih dengan gambar chappy couple.

"Kau... Terlihat manis Rukia," puji Ichigo.

"Hn? Benarkah?" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum malu.

"Tapi, gambar aneh apa yang ada di kaosmu itu?" tanya Ichigo bingung, yang memang dalam sejarah hidupnya tidak pernah melihat makhluk yang ada gambar T-shirt Rukia.

"Ini tidak aneh! Namanya chappy! Kau tidak tahu? Ini adalah kartun terfavorit sepanjang abad 20," cemberut Rukia.

"He? Benarkah? Aku beruntung tidak mengetahuinya. Hahaha," tawa Ichigo yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari tangan mungil Rukia.

"Gomen-gomen, jadi kita mau kemana pricess?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ehmm, aku ingin berbelanja beberapa makanan ringan," jawab Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau hanya ingin berbelanja? Mengapa tidak dengan para maidmu saja?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Tidak bolehkah aku berbelanja dengan pacarku sendiri?" kata Rukia memasang tampang sedih dan tidak memandang Ichigo.

" Haha, tentu saja boleh. Tapi aku sedikit bingung saja," ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap puncak kepala Rukia.

"Ichigo, kita jalan kaki saja ya," pinta Rukia dengan mata berbinar.

"Mengapa?" tanya Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya.

'Karena aku inging membuktikan sesuatu,' batin Rukia.

"Menghemat bensin," jawab Rukia tanpa menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo akhirnya mengikuti ajakan Rukia untuk berjalan kaki menuju minimarket yang jaraknya bisa dibilang lumayan jauh itu. Setiap di sekitar kompleks rumah Rukia, banyak ibu-ibu yang berada di luar rumah. Tapi entah mengapa mereka seperti terkejut melihat Rukia yang mereka sukai itu bergandengan tangan dengan Ichigo, yang mereka tahu adalah anak nakal yang telah memukul salah satu dari anak ibu-ibu itu.

"Hehehe," Rukia tiba-tiba saja tersenyum misterius yang langsung membuat Ichigo menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo bingung yang melihat Rukia seperti itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," dalihnya.

'Ternyata ibu-ibu itu memang takut dengan Ichigo, lihat saja ekspresi wajah mereka yang terkejut itu, ini membuatku benar-benar merasa tenang. Aku akan sering mengajak Ichigo ke rumahku. Hahaha.' Batin Rukia yang berhasil membuktikan bahwa ibu-ibu di kompleksnya benar-benar tidak suka dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia," panggilan Ichigo membuat lamunan Rukia buyar.

"Hn? Ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil menoleh.

"Kau merasa aneh tidak? Sepertinya dari tadi ibu-ibu itu melihat kita dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan," ucap Ichigo yang terkesan berbisik itu.

"Tidak perlu kau hiraukan," jawab Rukia enteng.

"Hm, baiklah." Ucap Ichigo lirih.

'Walaupun Rukia menyuruhku untuk tidak memedulikannya, tapi aku tidak suka ini. Aku pernah melihat tatapan ini! Tatapan yang seakan-akan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan! Aku membenci itu!' batin Ichigo.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, Rukia dan Ichigo sampai di minimarket. Rukia langsung mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan bersiap untuk berbelanja. Rukia mengambil banyak makanan ringan.

"Ini semua makanan ringanmu?" tanya Ichigo yang kaget dengan belanjaan Rukia.

"Tentu saja, karena mulai sekarang aku akan sering mengundangmu ke rumahku, jadi aku butuh banyak makanan ringan," jawab Rukia enteng. Yang sedang membayar di kasir itu.

'Rukia, akan selalu mengundangku ke rumahnya? Dia... benar-benar gadis yang agresif,' batin Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke lapangan dulu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Baiklah," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

Setibanya di lapangan, Rukia terkejut karena ternyata di sana sedang ada latihan bola. Dan yang latihan itu adalah tim sepak bola SMA-nya. Rukia langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Ichigo.

'Mereka adalah tim sepak bola SMA-ku, pasti Ichigo akan berlatih. Sebaiknya aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum mereka tahu jika aku bersama Ichigo sekarang.' batin Rukia.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku, harus pulang sekarang. Kau nanti bisa mengambil motormu di rumahku," ucap Rukia yang terkesan takut itu.

"Tapi..."

"Ohya, aku akan meninggalkan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman untukmu," sambung Rukia sambil memberikan dua bungkus makanan ringan dan satu botol minuman. Dan diapun langsung berlari. Tepat setelah 6 langkah Rukia menjauhi Ichigo. Segerombolan anak-anak itu memanggil Ichigo untuk berlatih bersama mereka. Ichigo yang memperhatikan kepergian Rukia yang terkesan tiba-tiba merasa agak bingung.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan yang mendadak," gumam Ichigo yang mulai berjalan turun munuju lapangan.

*S*O*R*A*

Ketika di perjalanan pulang, ternyata ibu-ibu itu masih ada di depan rumah mereka masing-masing. Itu memang tidak aneh, karena sore ini langit terlihat indah, tentu saja banyak yang memanfaatkannya untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga masing-masing.

"Nona Rukia!" tiba-tiba ada ibu-ibu yang memanggilnya, sontak Rukia yang ketika itu sedikit berjalan tergesa-gesa itu langsung berhenti mendadak. Dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ibu tersebut.

"Mengapa Rukia-chan terlihat tergesa-gesa seperti itu? Nona juga terlihat pucat. Pasti ini gara-gara Ichigo. Dia memang laki-laki yang tidak baik nona, sebaiknya nona tidak usah lagi berteman dengannya, " ucap Ibu yang tadi memanggilnya itu.

'Aku tidak hanya berteman dengannya tapi aku berpacaran dengannya!' batin Rukia.

"Benar itu nona Kuchiki, dia paling hanya memanfaatkan Anda saja, lihat saja pakaiannya yang aneh itu," kata Ibu yang tiba-tiba menyambung pembicaraannya denga Ibu sebelumnya.

'Dia adalah seorang dokter, dia tidak akan memanfaatkanku! Dan menurutku pakaiannya tidak aneh. Pakaiannya itu keren! Dasar ibu-ibu kuno!' batin Rukia kesal. Ternyata tanpa disadarinya dia selalu membela Ichigo, meskipun hanya di batinnya saja.

Rukia yang mendengarkan omongan ibu-ibu yang selalu mengolok-ngolok Ichigo membuat telinga menjadi panas, dia ingin cepat pergi dari sini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju rumahnya dan meninggalkan ibu-ibu yang tidak tahu diri itu, yang hanya bisa menjelek-jelekkan orang lain. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes, dan Rukia langsung menghentikan larinya.

"Mengapa aku menangis?" bingung Rukia.

"Padahal aku hanya tidak suka dengan perkataan ibu-ibu itu yang menjelek-jelekkan Ichigo. Tapi, sejak kapan aku peduli dengan... tidak-tidak Rukia kau tidak mencintainya, kau tidak mencintainya," ucapnya sambil menampar pelan pipinya sendiri. Kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya.

Pukul 5.30 sore~~

Ichigo tiba di rumah Rukia, untuk mengambil motornya. Ternyata Rukia sudah ada di terasnya sambil memegang sebuah buku pelajaran.

"Kau rajin sekali Rukia," kata Ichigo yang sudah berada di depan Rukia.

"Ah, Ichigo," ucap Rukia yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Bagaimana tadi latihannya?" tanya Rukia.

"Seperti biasa, tadi aku sempat jatuh. Lihat saja lenganku sampai berdarah seperti ini," ucap Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan lengannya yang berdarah itu.

"Hah, kau sudah membersihkannya dengan air bersih? Itu bisa infeksi jika dibiarkan terlalu lama. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengobatimu," ucap Rukia yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Padahal kan lukanya tidak terlalu parah, aku juga sering terjatuh seperti ini. Apakah dia mengkhawatirkanku? Seperti inikah rasanya dikhawatirkan oleh seseorang ? Kalau begitu, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan sering terjatuh agar bisa dikhawatirkan olehnya, hehehe," gumam Ichigo sambil senyum sendiri. Selang beberapa menit, Rukia datang dengan membawa baskom berisi air dan kain di tangan kanan dan kotak P3K di tangan kirinya.

"Sini," ucap Rukia sambil menarik lengan Ichigo.

"Pelan-pelan," kata Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sepertinya tidak berpengalaman dalam megobati seseorang.

"Aku yakin kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti sebelumnya," ucap Ichigo yang terkesan mengejek itu.

"Hm, begitulah. Tapi setidaknya aku pernah melihat bagaimana orang-orang mengobati luka yang seperti ini," kata Rukia yang masih serius dengan lengan Ichigo.

"Jadi aku yang pertama kali kau obati?" tanya Ichigo dengan mata berbinar.

"Mungkin," jawab Rukia santai yang tanpa Ichigo sadari pipinya telah bersemu merah.

"Aku beruntung sekali," tutur Ichigo bangga.

"Selesai..." teriak Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Tidak buruk juga sebagai seorang pemula," ucap Ichigo sambil mengamati hasil balutan Rukia.

"Tentu saja," kata Rukia dengan senyum bangga.

"Wah, ternyata sudah hampir pukul 6 sore. Aku pulang ya Rukia,"

"Tidak apa-apa kau mengendarai dengan lengan seperti itu?" tanya Rukia yang terlihat khawatir(?)

"Haha, tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak akan menggangguku dalam mengendarai motor Rukia," ucap Ichigo lembut yang seperti ingin menghilangkan kekhawatiran Rukia pada dirinya.

Rukia mengantar Ichigo sampai di depan pagar rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Rukia, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat senang," ucap Ichigo polos sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. Dan Rukia membalasnya dengan anggukan. Ichigo mulai menstrater motornya dan bersiap pergi.

"Jaa nee Ichigo," ucap Rukia ketika Ichigo sudah bersiap. Dan Ichigo yang sudah memakai helm itu menjawab dengan melambaikan tangannya.

'Grimmjow, kau salah mengenai Rukia,' batin Ichigo ketika di perjalanan pulang.

*S*O*R*A*

Hari ini Rukia tidak dijemput oleh Ichigo. Karena malam sebelumnya dia sudah mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa dia tidak perlu menjemputnya untuk pergi sekolah. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Ichigo bingung, Rukia juga dibuat bingung tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ichigo mengenai hal itu. Dan akhirnya Rukia berhasil meyakinkan Ichigo meskipun butuh kurang lebih 20 menit.

"Nona, Anda sudah siap?" tanya Kira sang sopir pribadi Rukia sopan.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Rukia yang mulai berjalan mendahului Kira.

Sesampainya di sekolah, seperti biasa dia langsung disapa oleh beberapa anak. Ketika bertemu dengan Momo, Orihime teman sekelasnya yang berada di depannya Rukia langsung mengejar dan menepuk bahu mereka.

"Ah, Rukia-chan kau mengagetkan kami," ucap Orihime.

"Gomen, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Rukia yang berada diantara temannya itu sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"Kami sedang membicarakan film _**Go go Ikimen 5**_," ucap Momo.

Ketika sampai di koridor kelas, Rukia melihat Ichigo yang berjalan ke arahnya. Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai bergabung dengan pembicaraan Momo dan Orihime. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak paham mengenai filmnya. Ichigo yang hendak menyapa Rukia dengan melambaikan tangannya, tiba-tiba terdiam karena Rukia hanya melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Mungkin dia tidak melihatku," gumam Ichigo berpositif thinking.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Renji, teman Ichigo yang sering dijuluki rambut nanas merah itu.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Renji yang melihat temannya itu diam sambil melihat arah belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo yang masih dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Renji.

"Ada yang tertinggal di motorku. Kau duluan saja," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk pundak Renji.

*S*O*R*A*

Sudah tiga hari ini, Rukia membuat Ichigo bingung. Ketika tidak di lingkungan sekolah, dia selalu tertawa bersamanya bahkan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Tapi ketika di sekolah dia seakan-akan tidak mengenal Ichigo. Ketika Ichigo memintanya untuk bertemu di atap sekolah atau di taman belakang sekolah dia selalu menolaknya, kadang-kadang dia juga tidak membalas sms ajakan Ichigo. Beda sekali ketika di luar sekolah. Pernah dua kali Ichigo menanyakan hal itu pada Rukia, tapi dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika dia menjawab, paling hanya membalas 'Tidak apa-apa' tanpa memandang Ichigo. Ichigo mulai merasa aneh dengan ini.

"Aku akan menanyakan yang sebenarnya besok!" tekad Ichigo.

*S*O*R*A*

Esok harinya, di mana hari yang ditunggu Ichigo tiba. Dia benar-benar penasaran atas jawaban Rukia. Sekarang dia berada di atap sekolah menunggu Rukia sambil melihat anak-anak bermain di lapangan sepak bola. Sebelumnya ketika pelajaran ke 4...

**Drrt.. Drrtt**

Handphone Rukia bergetar.

'Ichigo, ' batin Rukia.

_**Rukia, aku ingin bertemu denganmu setelah pulang sekolah. Aku tahu kau ada latihan drama hari ini. Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku benar-benar berharap kau datang^^**_

Rukia kemudian membalasnya.

_**Ya... Aku selesai latihan drama pukul 4 sore**_

Begitulah, sekarang Ichigo sedang menunggu Rukia. Meskipun sekarang sudah pukul 4.30 sore dia masih setia menunggunya.

_**Krreek**_

Pintu atap terbuka, menampakkan Rukia dengan T-shirt dan rok seragam.

"Gomen ne Ichigo, tadi ada beberapa masalah. Jadi aku telat," kata Rukia yang mulai mendekati Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mau menerima ajakanku ke atap sekolah," kata Ichigo mulai membalikkan badan. Dan Rukia yang mendengar penuturan Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecut. Dia merasa bersalah(?)

"Rukia, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk menanyakan mengenai hubungan kita yang menurutku agak aneh. Kau selalu ceria ketika berada tapi-,"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak apa-apa Ichigo," potong Rukia yang mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau bohong," ucap Ichigo yang mulai mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"A-Aku.." gagap Rukia yang melihat wajah serius Ichigo.

"Katakan saja. Apakah kau memanfaatkanku?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba, yang berhasil membuat mata Rukia membulat.

"I-Ichigo... Aku," kata Rukia yang semakin gugup menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Rukia aku mau sebuah kejujuran darimu," ucap Ichigo lirih.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo, sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Aku memanfaatkanmu untuk menakut-nakuti ibu-ibu yang ada disekitar rumahku. Mereka selalu menggangguku dengan ucapan-ucapan mereka. Tapi ketika di sekolah, aku tidak mau teman-temanku tahu aku bersamamu. Aku takut reputisaku di sekolah menjadi tidak baik karena aku berpacaran denganmu. Kata orang kau adalah seorang yang bodoh, kata orang kau adalah anak yang nakal, kata orang kau adalah anak yang suka berkelahi, kata orang kau adalah keturunan preman, kata orang kau berambut aneh, kata orang wajahmu menyeramkan. Tapi setelah itu aku sadar jika-"

"Putus..." ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba yang alhasil memotong ucapan Rukia. Dan Rukia langsung memandang wajah Ichigo yang terlihat kecewa itu.

"A-apa?"

"Kita putus Rukia," kata Ichigo yang kemudian langsung menuju pintu dan berjalan dengan tenang meskipun sebenarnya hatinya agak hancur setelah mendengar ucapan Rukia tadi.

"Ichigo... Aku sadar jika sekarang aku mencintaimu," tangis Rukia yang mulai merosot dan terduduk di lantai atap itu sambil menangis sesenggukkan.

*S*O*R*A*

Dua hari lagi SMA Karakura akan melaksanakan Ujian bersama dan setelah akan diadakan drama yang memang sudah di jadwalkan tiga bulan sekali. Dan Rukia harus fokus pada keduanya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia sering terlihat murung. Dia sering melamun ketika sedang diajar, dan mengabaikan teman-temannya yang sedang berbicara.

Namun bukan Kuchiki jika dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman-temannya. Ketika ditanya, dia selalu berhasil meyakinkan teman-temannya jika dia tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya Rukia merasa hampa setelah ditinggal Ichigo, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Sekarang Ichigo sudah berubah, dia tidak memedulikan Rukia. Pernah suatu hari Rukia berpapasan dengan Ichigo dan teman-temannya, tapi Ichigo tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Malah teman-temannya yang memanggil Rukia.

"Rukia kau harus semangat!" teriak Rukia tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, yang berhasil membuat teman-temannya kaget.

"Kau sakit Rukia-san?" tanya Momo.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia malu-malu sambil duduk kembali.

*S*O*R*A*

Hari ini Rukia pulang pukul 4 sore karena ada latihan drama untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena hari Senin sampai Jumat akan diadakan ulangan bersama yang artinya tidak boleh ada kegiatan selama ulangan berlangsung. Ketika dia sedang berjalan di koridor, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ka-kalian?" kaget Rukia.

"Hallo Kuchiki," sapa Kaien yang berada bersama teman-temannya di sebuah kelas.

"Kuchiki, kemarilah," ajak Grimmjow yang berwajah sangar itu sambil menepuk-nepuk sebuah kursi.

"Kami ada sedikit pertanyaan untukmu," kata Ishida sopan.

"Benar, tidak perlu takut kami ini baik hati kok," sambung Renji.

Rukia tahu mereka adalah teman-teman Ichigo, tapi ada urusan apa mereka memanggilnya.

"Kita mulai dari pertanyaan pertama. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow yang sedikit ketus itu.

"Hah?" bingug Rukia.

"Grimmjow, kau terlalu to the point. Begini Rukia, akhir ini Ichigo terlihat murung, kami tidak tahu penyebabnya. Jika di tanya dia selalu bilang jika dia tidak papa," kata Kaien.

"Benar, dia sekarang juga jarang berkumpul dengan kita," sambung Kokuto.

"Jika diajak berkumpul, pasti alasannya sibuk," sambung Hisagi.

"Chad, dari tadi kau hanya diam. Katakanlah sesuatu," bentak Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Ichigo sekarang berubah," ucap Chad akhirnya.

"Ck, begitulah inti dari semuanya. Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan kalian?" tanya Ishida.

"Kalian tahu hubungan kami?" kaget Rukia. Karena dia kira tidak ada yang tahu hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, kami kan teman Ichigo," jawab Renji.

"Jadi bagaimana?" sambung Kokuto.

"Sebenarnya, tepat satu minggu kita berpacaran Ichigo memutuskanku," jawab Rukia akhirnya.

"Kau memanfaatkan Ichigo kan?" tanya Grimmjow ketus.

"A-awalnya begitu, tapi setelah aku mengenal Ichigo dan mulai sering jalan dengannya, aku sadar jika aku menyukainya," ucap Rukia menunduk.

"Dia orang yang baik," sambung Rukia yang masih tetap menunduk.

"Baik, sesi wawancara selesai. Jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa Ichigo di sini salah paham," kata Renji tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, tindakan Ichigo benar. Jika aku jadi dia, aku mungkin aku akan memutuskan orang yang awalnya memanfaatkanku," kata Kokuto sambil manggut-manggut.

"Gomenasai," kata Rukia menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuchiki. Sekarang kau masih menyukai Ichigo kan?" tanya Kaien memastikan.

"Tentu saja," kata Rukia sambil mengangguk.

"Kami punya rencana untukmu," kata Kaien yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Rukia yang terlihat tertarik itu.

"Sini," ajak Renji yang kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rukia. Rukia yang mendengar rencana tersebut langsung blushing.

"Be-benarkah cara itu akan berhasil?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hisagi.

"Ganbatte Kuchiki-san!" kata mereka serempak dan kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"Aku harus bisa melakukannya!" Rukia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

*S*O*R*A*

Akhirnya ulangan bersamapun selesai. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman yang akan di sampaikan 3 hari setelahnya. Sekarang Rukia sedang fokus pada dramanya besok. Makanya setelah ulangan bersama selesai, Rukia langsung menuju tempat latihan untuk melakukan gladi bersih. Rukia sudah berperan sebagai putri yang cantik jelita yang dijodohkan dengan pangeran yang tidak dia kenal. Karena dia berfikir, bahwa pernikahan mereka adalah sebuah pernikahan politik. Tapi lama-lama sang putri dan pangeran jatuh cinta dan menikah karena cinta. Begitulah ini cerita drama yang akan dimainkan oleh para anak-anak teater nantinya.

"Bagaiman Rukia? Kau sudah siap untuk pentas besok?" tanya Yumichika sang penata rias dan busana itu.

"Sepertinya sudah 98%," jawab Rukia.

"Mengapa 98%? Kan sudah besok," kata Yumichika agak cemberut.

"Ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yumichika penasaran.

"Secret~~" goda Rukia. Kemudian pergi untuk melihat persiapan lain.

*S*O*R*A*

Hari pementasanpun tiba, Rukia sudah berpakaian ala-ala putri kerajaan. Dengan sedikit polesan di wajahnya Rukia terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang putri. Rambut yang sedikit di model menambah kesan manis anak tunggal Kuchiki itu.

Rukia tiba-tiba berlari untuk mengintip para penonton, dia terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

'Ichigo datang tidak ya?' batinya sambil masih mencari-cari.

'Ah, itu dia!' batinnya girang ketika melihat sesosok rambut orange yang berjalan memasuki ruangan teater bersama teman-temannya.

'Tapi, mengapa wajahnya terlihat tidak suka seperti itu?' tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri.

Kursi penonton sudah terisi penuh, namun tidak begitu banyak, karena teater ini hanya menyediakan 300 kursi saja. Jadi tidak semua siswa menontonnya, biasanya siswa-siswa yang tidak mempunyai kegiatan yang menontonnya.

Lampu ruangan tiba-tiba mati, menandakan drama akan segera di mulai. Lampu panggung saja yang hanya menyala.

"Ichigo, lihat Rukia keluar,"kata Renji menyenggol bahu Ichigo.

"Astaga, dia cantik sekali," puji Kaien.

"Hati-hati, air liurmu mau menetes," goda Hisagi pada Kaien.

Ichigo mulai memberanikan diri untuk menonton drama tersebut. Dia tidak henti-hentinya memandang mantan pacarnya itu.

"Dia benar-benar cantik," tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan kata-kata itu.

"Cieee," kata Renji yang ada di samping Ichigo.

*S*O*R*A*

Setelah 50 menit, akhirnya pertunjukkan itu selesai dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton. Beberapa penonton sudah mulai keluar. Tiba-tiba Rukia menyambar microphone.

"Ichigo tunggu!" teriak Rukia yang melihat Ichigo yang mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sepertinya masih ada pertunjukkan lain," kata Kokuto sambil tersenyum. Siswa-siswa yang tadinya berencana untuk keluar langsung duduk kembali. Mereka berfikir apakah masih ada pertunjukkan lagi.

"Ichigo, aku mohon tunggu sebentar," kata Rukia lagi. Dan akhirnya Ichigo berhenti, namun dia membelakangi Rukia.

"Ichigo, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. A-aku benar-benar menyesal telah memanfaatkanmu," kata Rukia sambil menahan air matanya. Siswa yang mendengarnya mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"A-aku, menyesal melakukan semua itu. Aku berharap kau bisa memaafkanku, aku ingin kita seperti dulu," sambung Rukia. Dan sekali lagi pernyataan Rukia ini membuat siswa yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut terheran-heran.

"Rukia, hebat. Dia melakukan dengan sempurna," komentar Grimmjow yang hanya duduk tenang karena dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Ya, ini adalah adalah rencana teman-teman Ichigo.

"Ichigo, tidak bisakah kau menatapku ketika aku berbicara?" tanya Rukia. Namun Ichigo tiba-tiba langsung berjalan keluar meninggalakan Rukia yang kaget. Tidak hanya Rukia, teman-temannya pun dibuat kaget. Rencananya gagal?

Rukia mulai menangis, dan terduduk di atas panggung.

"Gomen Ichigo, gomen, gomen, gomen," ucap Rukia berkali-kali. Para siswa yang melihat Rukia menangis entah mengapa ikut menagis.

"Ini drama yang benar-benar menyedihkan," kata salah satu siswa.

"Ini bukan drama bodoh!" jawab siswa lain sambil menjitak kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba seisi kelas dibuat menutup mulut mereka ketika melihat Ichigo kembali membawa setangkai bunga mawar. Rukia yang tidak mengetahuinya, masih tetap menunduk di atas panggung. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang berada di depannya. Dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"I-Ichigo," ucapnya tak percaya. Ichigo langsung bersimpuh bagaikan seorang pangeran di depan Rukia dan menyodorkan bungan mawar itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi tuan putri?" tanya Ichigo. Dan kalimat ini membuat para siswa kaget. Apa maksudnya dengan kata lagi itu.

"Ten-tentu saja," ucap Rukia malu-malu. Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia dan mencium pipinya.

"Wooi Ichigo! Ingat kami masih di sini!" teriak Renji dari tempat duduk. Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar senang. Rencana nya berhasil.

*S*O*R*A*

Info tentang kejadian Ichigo yang menembak Rukia langsung menjadi berita hangat. Ada beberapa yang berkomentar itu tidak cocok, ada yang tidak peduli tapi ada yang penasaran mengenai penembakkan Ichigo yang katanya romantis itu.

Dan pagi ini terlihatlah pasangan baru yang menjadi topik hangat. Mereka sedang bergandengan tangan menuju papan pengumuman, tanpa memerdulikan tatapan terkejut dari berpasang-pasang mata.

"Kita menjadi bahan tontonan Ichigo," bisik Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu kau haraukan," jawab enteng.

"Rukia!" teriak Momo teman Rukia yang sudah berada di depan pengumuman.

"Kau peringkat dua!" teriaknya lagi.

"Apa?" kaget Rukia. Dan langsung menarik tangan Ichigo untuk cepat menuju papan pengumumannya.

"Siapa peringkat satu?" tanya Rukia yang bertanya pada Momo dan mulai mendesak ke depan.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," baca Rukia.

"Ichigo, kau peringkat satu!" teriak Rukia girang.

"Hn? Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak percaya kemudian dia memastikannya sendiri. Ketika dia melihat namanya berada di paling atas matanya langsung berbinar.

"REPUTASIKU AKAN NAIK..." teriak Ichigo tidak jelas.

"Hah?" bingung Rukia. Kemudian Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia untuk menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Kau tahu Rukia, setelah aku mendengar alasan-alasanmu mengenaiku. Aku mulai berfikir untuk memperbaiki dari. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai belajar dengan giat. Aku tidak mengindahkan teman-temanku yang mengajak berkumpul. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil. Ini semua berkatmu Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia. Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tiba-tiba...

"Pim.. pim.. inilah adalah jalan umum Tuan Kurosaki," kata Renji yang sudah berada di belakang mereka. Dia tidak sendiri, ternyata sudah ada beberapa teman Ichigo dan Rukia yang hampir melihat adegan anak dewasa itu. Dan kemudian semuanya tertawa bersama.

THE END

Yeyeye akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Ohya adakah diantara readers seorang BESTFRIEND*Fans BOYFRIEND*? dan kalian tahu, mereka membatalkan konsernya di Jakarta! Huwaaa saya benar-benar sedih mendengarnya. Mungkin gara-gara saya tidak membeli tiket kali ya... Hehehe, padaha; saya benar-benar menanti mereka untuk datang ke Indonesia. Adakah yang tahu alasan mereka batal datang? Saya benar-benar penasaran.

Ohya saya berencana untuk membuat fic-fic yang mengambil judul dari lagu-lagu BOYFRIEND. Dan saya memulainya dengan lagu YOU AND I. Baiklah ini sedikit cucol dari saya. Baiklah saatnya membalas review.

: Arigatou udah review^^. Ini udah update.

Nuunaavia : Arigatou udah review^^. Salam kenal jua Nuunaavia-san. Ini udah update.

Keiko Eni Naomi : Begitulah, saya buat Ichigo agak-agak polos gimana getoo Hehe. Gomen tidak bisa update kilat. Chap ini saya buat negbut loo, karena saya baru saja selesai UN. Arigatou udah review^^.

aeni hibiki : Arigatou udah review^^. Ini udah update.

: Terima kasih Widya-san ralatnya. He'eh nih, typonya nggak mau ilang-ilang hehe. Arigatou udah review^^.

bebi : Arigatou udah review^^. Ini udah update.

Shinigami Teru-chan : salam kenal juga Teru-san. Arigatou udah review^^. Ini udah update.

SheWonGirl IchiRuki : Arigatou udah review^^. Ini udah update.

Hina chan : Arigatou udah review^^. Ini lanjutannya Hina-san.

Baiklah jangan lupa review lagi yaa, saya menunggu review dari Anda sekalian. Gomen, kalo banyak typo karena ssaya tidak sempat mengedit lagi ^^v.


End file.
